


Лестница в небо

by WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin), yourtrulypsychokiller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Major Character Death, Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Дин Винчестер в очередной раз спасен, но он не знает и не понимает, зачем. Кастиэля нет, и Дин не особенно верит в будущее. Поэтому когда он напарывается на штырь во время самой обычной охоты, то чувствует только облегчение.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021





	Лестница в небо

**Author's Note:**

> в некотором роде fix-it к 15х20 и 15х18; в тексте в вольном авторском переводе цитируется песня Led Zeppelin - Stairway to Heaven
> 
> Бета: **[Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes)**

Дин не находит в себе сил, чтобы подняться, хотя его едва ли потрепало в конечном счете. Он прижимается спиной к прохладной стене бункера, но не чувствует холода. Он смотрит на начерченные на полу символы, на распахнутую дверь, на свои ботинки, в конце концов, и не может отделаться от ощущения, что у него горит чертово плечо. Смотреть на него он боится — и это чертовски, просто невероятно глупо.

Но этот пожар — единственное, что он чувствует. Это — и звон в ушах, с которым иногда просыпаешься после тяжелой ночи и большого количества выпивки. 

Откуда-то Дин знает, что на его куртке остался кровавый отпечаток ладони — ровно в том самом месте, где когда-то на его плече была точно такая же метка. Он думает об этом так старательно, фокусируется на этом ощущении гребаного пожара, как будто все сон, и он может совсем скоро проснуться. Вот только проснуться не получается, а сквозь марево пожара мозг услужливо подбрасывает взгляд Кастиэля, который Дин ни разу не видел на его лице до этого дня. 

Он с каким-то смутным чувством в груди понимает, что назойливый звон в ушах складывается в одну-единственную фразу, сказанную хриплым голосом Кастиэля. И он, черт возьми, не хочет ее слышать.

Дин чувствует пустоту внутри и искренне не понимает, что с ним, во имя всего святого, не так, потому что в прошлый раз, когда Кастиэль погиб, и Дин смотрел на разметавшийся по земле выжженный силуэт его крыльев, его душу разрывало на куски от боли. 

Сейчас ему не больно. Или боль такая, что ему проще ее не замечать, чтобы не свихнуться. 

Поэтому Дину Винчестеру просто... никак. И он не представляет, что с этим делать, и едва ли понимает, почему белые символы на полу плывут перед глазами. Он смаргивает слезы, отстраненно вытирая лицо рукавом, и только тогда действительно видит отпечаток чужой ладони на своем плече. Он не хочет его видеть, но все равно смотрит. 

Кастиэля больше нет, и почему-то это осознание доходит до него только сейчас. 

Кастиэля больше нет. И никогда уже не будет.

Звонит Сэм, и это вроде как хорошо, вот только последнее, что сейчас хочет Дин, — это с кем-то говорить. Он не представляет, как скажет о том, то случилось. «Хэй, Сэмми, такое дело... Тут остался только я» звучит едва ли лучше, чем «Каса забрала Пустота, а перед этим он признался мне в любви».

Дин Винчестер не говорит о чувствах. И об этом — о последних словах Кастиэля — он никогда и никому не скажет. Потому что это личное, это не предназначается ни для кого, кроме Дина, и ему тошно от того, что слова Кастиэля наверняка слышала Билли и уж точно — Пустота. 

Ему тошно от того, что гребаный счастливый момент Кастиэля — признание такому человеку как Дин. Дин прекрасно знает, что несмотря на все те хорошие вещи, которые он сделал за свою жизнь, человек он паршивый. Он далеко не самый чуткий, но гиперопекающий брат; он слишком часто делит мир на черное и белое; он злопамятен и вспыльчив; он ужасен в чувствах и слишком много лжет, в том числе самому себе; он был отвратителен по отношению к Кастиэлю и Джеку; он, черт возьми, был тем Винчестером, кто сорвался в Аду, не выдержав пыток. И порой Дину кажется, что именно это — позорный пунктик биографии — определяет его как личность.

Дин Винчестер спасен, уже в который раз, а толку-то?

Телефон снова звонит, и Дин сдается — именно в этот момент, безоговорочно, насовсем. Как будто подводит черту. Он больше не верит, что у них что-то получится. 

Дин сдается и отвечает напряженному и обеспокоенному Сэму:

— Каса больше нет, — хриплым, неуверенным, но едва ли эмоциональным голосом. Вот так просто, без предисловий. Потому что он не знает, что еще сказать. И никогда не узнает.

Сэм молчит несколько секунд, которых хватает Дину, чтобы подняться на ноги. И когда тот начинает самый предсказуемый на свете вопрос, Дин его прерывает, грубовато спрашивая:

— Где ты? Мелкий с тобой? — Слушать ответ Сэма он не в состоянии, потому что на глаза попадается дверь с начерченным кровью Кастиэля символом. Дину до дрожи хочется стереть кровавый знак прямо сейчас, пусть это и самое глупое, что можно сделать.

— Да, Дин, Джек здесь, — голос Сэма доносится до Дина будто издалека. — Мы... Все исчезли, Дин. Все, кого мы пытались спасти, — говорит Сэм, и Дин, рассеянно слушая объяснения брата, снова не чувствует ничего: только пустоту. 

— Я скоро буду, Сэмми, — отвечает он и сбрасывает вызов. Он подходит к двери, и этот путь кажется самым долгим за всю его чертову жизнь. 

Кровь еще не засохла. Дин думает, что это — буквально все, что осталось от Кастиэля, потому что в этот раз нет даже черного траурного силуэта крыльев на стенах бункера. Он почти касается кровавого символа ладонью, но отдергивает руку, будто обжегшись. 

Дин выходит прочь, не оборачиваясь. 

Пару минут спустя он поворачивает ключ зажигания, не замечая приветственный рев мотора Импалы, включает избранное Led Zeppelin, но совсем не слышит музыки. Он едет навстречу Сэму и Джеку, но не видит в этом смысла.

«На стене есть знак, но она хочет убедиться: знаешь, ведь иногда у слов по два смысла», — то ли шепчут, то ли кричат динамики Импалы, но глубокий голос Кастиэля в голове Дина звучит намного четче. Дин очень хочет, чтобы этот голос замолчал. Чтобы Кастиэль никогда не говорил всех этих слов. Дин хочет, чтобы в жизни ангела было меньше боли и больше хорошего.

Дин уже ничего не может изменить. 

Кастиэль пожертвовал собой, и Дин не понимает, ради чего. Потому что если все так, как сказал Сэм, то их осталось трое — двое охотников без свежих идей и мальчишка, потерявший все свои силы. Когда-то Дин считал, что и один в поле воин, но теперь... Что-то сломалось как будто в самом мироздании, и он больше ни во что не верит. 

Хотя Кастиэль всегда говорил, что ему, Дину, недостает веры. С их самой первой встречи. Дин на мгновение закрывает глаза и отвешивает себе мысленную пощечину: не время для сантиментов, не время для горя, не время для памяти, потому что еще немного — и времени не будет вовсе. Ни на что.

Вот только если сейчас не время, то когда еще?

У Дина Винчестера нет ответа ни на один вопрос. 

***

Дин понятия не имеет, почему так зациклился на этой собаке. Сэм считает, что пес помогает ему справиться с горем и потерей, но Дин не согласен. Он зовет пса не иначе как Чудо, и каждый раз в груди что-то болезненно екает, но Дин давит это чувство в зародыше. 

Они каким-то чудом выиграли у самого Бога, черт возьми. Все наконец-то хорошо, и Дин не должен портить всем — Сэму, потому что рядом больше никого не осталось, — жизнь своим унынием. 

Дин каждое утро треплет пса за ухом, натягивает на лицо улыбку и честно старается жить. Спустя неделю после того, как Джек стал новым богом и вернул всех людей, Дин впервые за долгое время молится Кастиэлю в глупой и почти бессмысленной надежде, что Джек вернул и его. Кастиэль не отвечает, Дин по-прежнему не чувствует ничего и собирается, наконец, с духом, чтобы сказать о гибели Кастиэля Клэр. Клэр долго молчит в телефон и, кажется, даже всхлипывает, и Дин не может не гадать: это из-за того, что она правда привязалась к Кастиэлю, или из-за того, что больше никогда не увидит лицо своего отца? 

Дин не спрашивает, говорит ей держать выше нос, на что Клэр отвечает:

— Скажи это себе.

Дин не находит что возразить. И обещает как-нибудь заехать и проведать ее, Джоди и Алекс. Клэр только с сомнением хмыкает и бросает трубку.

Сэм смотрит на Дина с тревогой каждый день, и это достает. Становится легче, когда к ним в бункер ненадолго приезжает Эйлин, вот только вместе с облегчением приходит слишком много тишины. Дину от этого хочется на стенку лезть, но он старается быть милым, потому что его брат, кажется, действительно встретил ту самую особенную для себя девушку, и он не хочет мешать и все портить. Порой Дин ловит на себе задумчивые взгляды Эйлин, но посылает ей не очень убедительные улыбки, на которые та кивает и смотрит с сочувствием.

Дину не нужно сочувствие. Дин вообще не уверен, что знает, что ему нужно. Но есть ощущение, что теперь можно делать что угодно — без стоящего за спиной Чака, который дергает за ниточки. Привыкнуть к такой свободе сложно, пусть они с Сэмом и не осознавали свою несвободу в полной мере. Сэм, впрочем, справляется с этим намного лучше Дина. 

В один из вечеров вскоре после отъезда Эйлин (она обещала, что ненадолго), Дин ловит себя на том, что пялится на вырезанные ножом имена на столешнице. Он сглатывает комок в горле и думает, что пора что-то менять. Отчего-то кажется, что кривоватое имя Кастиэля выглядит укоризненно. 

Дин находит какой-то фестиваль пирогов и уговаривает Сэма поехать, потому что пироги — это константа. Сэм пытается завести разговор о Кастиэле, но Дин не хочет о нем говорить. Он не хочет вспоминать, не хочет думать и уж точно не хочет рассказывать Сэму, что же произошло на самом деле. 

Дину кажется, что он еще больший мудак, потому что Кастиэль сделал ему самый дорогой подарок ценой своей жизни, а он даже не может им толком распорядиться. Потому что совершенно не представляет, как это — жить нормально. По большому счету он никогда не жил для себя, и в его годы поздновато этому учиться. 

Поэтому, когда штырь вспарывает его кожу и прошивает почти насквозь, Дин чувствует облегчение. 

В конце концов, Сэм больше не маленький мальчик, давно уже нет. Он прекрасно знает, в отличие от большинства людей, что загробный мир существует. Сэм знает, что они еще однажды встретятся, и точно сможет прожить оставшиеся ему годы нормально — заведет семью, как уже пытался, забудет про охоту. Дин хочет этого для Сэма, и пытается ему это объяснить, как только может. 

Дин всегда знал, что умрет на охоте, пусть и рассчитывал на что-то более героическое и менее нелепое, но в конце концов именно эта нелепость дает ему нормально проститься с Сэмом. Дин не в обиде на судьбу, его путь закончился, и это неожиданно легко и просто принять.

Дорога не может длиться вечно, а Дин прожил довольно долгую жизнь, если посчитать те сорок лет в Аду. 

Он встречает Рай со странным чувством недоверия и опаски. Все кажется ненастоящим, включая Бобби и его слова. Но, с другой стороны, если Джек действительно стал новым Богом, почему бы ему не навести порядок не только на Земле, но и здесь, в Раю? 

Но Дин все равно спрашивает у Бобби:

— Так это все Джек устроил?

На лице у Бобби мелькает выражение, которое Дин не может расшифровать.

— Ну... Кас помог, — Бобби говорит это как будто невзначай, бросает имя Кастиэля так, словно оно одновременно не значит ничего и значит все. Дин, по крайней мере, думает именно так, когда его слышит.

Кас, значит. 

Дин замирает на секунду и криво улыбается. Дин не может понять: то ли он чувствует гордость за этого сукина сына, сумевшего воспитать Джека так, что тот не бросил его в Пустоте; то ли злость, что Кастиэль, оказывается, чудесным образом воскрес и не счел нужным подать хоть какой-то знак. 

Потом Дин думает, что вряд ли Кастиэль захочет его видеть после того, как буквально вывернул перед Дином свою душу, а он не нашелся, что сказать в ответ. Что он там ляпнул? Что эта речь похожа на прощание? И все? 

Дин чувствует себя придурком — ощущения определенно не новые, но такие по идее не должны быть в Раю. 

Почему-то именно эта мысль уверяет Дина в том, что все происходящее не иллюзия. Что Бобби — это Бобби. Что если Дин войдет в дверь за своей спиной, то из-за барной стойки ему помашет Эллен, а Джо шлепнет по заднице полотенцем. Что Памела скажет, что он заглянул к ним слишком рано. 

Дин думает, что его родителям, вероятно, сложно: после того, как Мэри Винчестер получила второй шанс, а Джон Винчестер прошел через Ад. 

Ему интересно, здесь ли Чарли из их реальности, устраивает ли она ролевки прямо в райских кущах и по-прежнему ли она в таком восторге от Гермионы Грейнджер. 

Он старается не думать о Кастиэле и том, что он тоже где-то здесь. Потому что Дин не понимает, как можно исправить все то дерьмо, которое выпало на долю ангела из-за него.

Когда Бобби говорит «он скоро придет» и рассуждает о течении времени, Дин теряется. Потому что он совсем не желает своему брату так же скоро распрощаться с земной жизнью, как это сделал он. И Дин полагает, что Бобби должен это понимать. А потом он замечает, что у Бобби то же выражение, с каким он сказал, что Кастиэль здесь и помогает Джеку, и чувствует себя еще больше сбитым с толку.

Может быть, если Дин откроет дверь «Дома у дороги», то увидит там не только Эллен и Джо?

— Здесь есть все, что ты только захочешь, о чем мечтал, в чем нуждался. Так что, думаю, вопрос только в том, что ты будешь делать, Дин? 

Дину должно быть, наверное, стыдно, что он хочет сбежать и уехать прочь настолько, что напротив «Дома у дороги» появляется Импала. Но ему не стыдно. Он должен собраться с мыслями, он должен, в конце концов, осознать, что произошло, и нет в этом лучшего помощника, чем дорога. 

Когда он садится за руль, из динамиков играет “Carry on my wayward son”, и эту песню Дин искренне любит — порой ему кажется, что она могла бы стать гимном всей его жизни. Возможно, так и есть, потому что, пока Дин едет, и дорога шуршит под колесами Импалы, из динамиков доносятся те же строчки на разные лады. 

Сэм оказывается в Раю неожиданно быстро. Дин едва ли успел за это время разобраться в себе и что-то решить. Он даже пугается: не сделал ли Сэм глупость, а потом вспоминает слова Бобби и, обнимая, хлопает брата по спине.

В «Дом у дороги» они заходят вдвоем, и Дин чувствует легкий укол разочарования: там оказываются только Эллен, Джо, Эш и Памела. Позже приходят Бобби и их с Сэмом родители, так что на рефлексию у Дина совсем не остается времени.

— Значит, Джек здесь все устроил, да? — роняет Сэм, когда позже вечером они остаются за столом в баре одни. В стороне Джо протирает бокалы, бросая на них насмешливые взгляды, и относительная тишина вокруг действует на Дина умиротворяюще. Достаточно, чтобы он ответил, совершенно не задумавшись:

— Кас ему помогал.

— Кас? — переспрашивает Сэм, и Дин с досадой проклинает свой болтливый язык.

— Да, Сэмми, — тянет Дин и делает еще один глоток пива из бутылки, старательно глядя в сторону. — Пернатый засранец жив.

— Ты уже видел его? 

Дин отрицательно качает головой и неловко пытается сменить тему:

— Ты серьезно назвал своего сына в мою честь?

— Да, Дин, — отвечает Сэм, закатив глаза. — И Эйлин с этим согласилась. Слушай... Что бы у вас ни произошло, ты не думаешь, что в Раю не место старым обидам? 

— Сэм...

— Что «Сэм»? Ты отказывался говорить о смерти Каса, теперь не хочешь говорить о том, что он жив. Это нездорово, Дин. Мне кажется, мы не должны тащить и здесь какой-то груз. По правде, я не думаю, что мы должны были нести его и пока были живы. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что из нас двоих шанс на нормальную жизнь всегда был только у тебя, — парирует Дин. — Я не... Я не был создан для этого, Сэм. У меня всегда была только одна задача — не дать тебе погибнуть, и я с ней тоже справлялся хреново, если откровенно. Я все-таки наставил на тебя пистолет. 

— Но не выстрелил же. 

— Не выстрелил, — повторяет Дин и качает головой. — Есть вещи, которые я просрал гораздо эпичнее, чем свою жизнь, Сэмми. И есть вещи, которые я просто не могу исправить, потому что исправить их банально невозможно.

— Если я что и понял за годы, что у меня были, Дин, то это то, что никогда не поздно что-то изменить.

— И я ценю, что ты завязал с охотой.

— Почти завязал.

— «Почти» не считается. 

— Я уверен почти на сто процентов, что это выражение несет в себе другой смысл, — усмехается Сэм.

— Забыл, где мы? — ухмыляется Дин. — Здесь это может значить именно то, что я имею в виду. 

— О чем я и говорю. — Сэм изображает щенячьи глазки и просит: — Просто... помни, что здесь возможно все.

Дин думает, что Сэм совсем не понимает концепции жизни после смерти. Это, в конце концов, не второй шанс, не новая жизнь. Дин, мать его, мертв, и с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. Люди после смерти не меняются. Как минимум потому, что у них нет условий, чтобы меняться, во всяком случае, в Раю: здесь и правда все почти идеально. Дин уверен, что для многих Рай идеален на все сто процентов. 

Вот только спокойствие — это не то, что делает его счастливым. У Дина, по большому счету, не было времени (или он не хотел его замечать), чтобы подумать: а что такое для него это самое счастье? Чаще всего Дину казалось, что он счастлив в те моменты, когда они — Дин, Сэм, порой и Кастиэль — возвращались в бункер после дела, уставшие, но сделавшие что-то хорошее. По крайней мере, Дин чувствовал в такие моменты тепло где-то внутри; смотрел на устало улыбающегося Сэма, на Кастиэля, который пытался понять шутку, — и был на редкость доволен тем, что происходит.

Дин садится за руль Импалы, когда на улице темно. Ему кажется забавной мысль, что в Раю бывает ночь, но потом он думает о том, что у всех здесь, кажется, есть дом. Даже у Сэма, который появился в Раю позже, чем он. Дин видел — милый домик с забором, каких в Америке тысячи. Сэм заметил его, пока они ехали по дороге от «Дома у дороги», и попросил остановиться. Сказал, что почувствовал: это место — его. В светящемся окне, как показалось Дину, мелькнул женский силуэт — наверняка это уже Эйлин.

Дину кажется, что у него нет дома как такового. Дом Дина — это дорога, дом Дина — это Импала и шуршание гравия под колесами.

Дом Дина удивительно пуст.

Из динамиков Импалы звучит Led Zeppelin, Дин бездумно подпевает, пока не запинается на “Stairway to Heaven”. Не столько потому, что эта песня как нельзя лучше подходит к месту, в котором он очутился, сколько потому, что за окнами Импалы показывается смутно знакомый пейзаж. 

Дин тормозит и выбирается из машины. Он проходит по дощатому настилу, смотрит на темное озеро, на звезды над головой и криво усмехается, узнавая: это то место, что когда-то ему снилось. В тот сон вторгся Кастиэль, и Дин, кажется, был не так уж доволен этим фактом.

Сейчас Дин думает, что был бы не против услышать за спиной шелест крыльев. 

Он садится на край настила, и его ботинки оказываются всего в нескольких сантиметрах над водой. Вокруг тишина, прямо как в бункере, когда туда приезжала Эйлин. Луна — наличию которой Дин удивлен не меньше, чем звездам, — отбрасывает блики на тревожной поверхности озера. Дин чувствует дуновение ветра и прикрывает глаза, впервые с появления в Раю позволяя себе позвать:

— Кас. 

Ему отвечает тишина. Дин усмехается с ноткой горечи: ну конечно, на что он вообще рассчитывал? Он стоял и молча смотрел на Кастиэля, пока тот с ним прощался, черт побери. И почему бы Кастиэлю сейчас показываться ему на глаза?

Дин сам не знает, чего хочет, и это злит. Он думает, что злиться в Раю — не очень правильно, но ничего не может с этим поделать. 

Как было просто, когда можно было просто сказать «Тащи сюда свой пернатый зад», и Кастиэль приходил. 

Дин идиот, что не ценил этого. Идиот, что отталкивал Кастиэля раз за разом, но с сентиментальностью школьницы возил в багажнике Импалы его плащ и сожалел из-за потери шрама на плече.

В конце концов, Кастиэль оказался единственным, кому Дин мог бы быть важен настолько, чтобы встретить вместе вечность в Раю. У всех остальных есть кто-то еще, есть дом, который не про стены, а про людей и, черт бы их побрал, чувства. У Дина же есть только Импала. Он — одиночка, он — вечный бродяга, не знающий покоя даже после смерти. 

Если бы Сэм не сжег его тело, Дин точно стал бы призраком. И не самым приятным.

Дин ночует в Импале, и наутро у него ноют мышцы, — какие, во имя всего святого, он же мертв. Дин кряхтит, потягиваясь, жмурится от слишком яркого солнца и поэтому не сразу замечает чужое присутствие в машине. 

Кастиэль пристально смотрит на него через зеркало заднего вида с заднего сиденья Импалы. У него серьезное, сосредоточенное лицо, и на мгновение Дин пугается: этот взгляд Кастиэля больше похож на то, каким ангел был годы назад, прямиком после его путешествия в Ад за душой Дина. В этом взгляде слишком мало человеческого, и он удивительно резко контрастирует с тем, как Кастиэль смотрел на Дина, прежде чем его забрала Пустота. 

«Я люблю тебя. Прощай, Дин», — шелестит отголосок той речи Кастиэля в голове у Дина, и он отводит взгляд, привычно сбегая, не готовый иметь с этим дело. Накануне вечером ему казалось, что он готов, но... сейчас Кастиэль застал его врасплох.

— Здравствуй, Дин, — говорит Кастиэль здесь и сейчас, и Дин едва не вздрагивает от того, как болезненно знакомо это звучит. 

— Здравствуй, солнце, — срывается у него с языка.

Кастиэль хмурит брови, и Дин решает, что хватит наблюдать за ним через зеркало. Он оборачивается, смотрит ему прямо в глаза и с удивлением замечает, что в них вернулась та особенная тень могущества, какая была до того, как Кастиэль отрекся от Небес и пал.

— Я не планировал здесь быть, — говорит Кастиэль, и Дин не может отделаться от впечатления, что ангелу снова кто-то промыл мозги. Потому что Кастиэль никогда не держался настолько настороженно и отстраненно, разве что в их первую встречу.

— Кас, — выдыхает Дин. — Ты... Я рад, что ты жив, приятель.

Он отвешивает себе мысленную пощечину, когда замечает, как на секунду меняется лицо Кастиэля. Но по крайней мере эта эмоция — непонятная, мимолетная — доказывает, что это все тот же Кастиэль, который помнит все. Помнит Дина. Хотя Дин был бы признателен судьбе, если бы Кастиэль не помнил некоторые вещи.

Потому что Дин Винчестер все еще считает себя паршивым человеком и уверен, что в Рай попал исключительно по блату. 

— Я надеялся, что ты проживешь более долгую жизнь, — замечает Кастиэль, и это такая очевидная попытка рассеять неловкость, что Дин улыбается, когда отвечает:

— Уж кто-кто, а ты должен бы понимать, что обычная жизнь не для меня.

— Ты жил с Лизой Брейден.

— И кому от этого было хорошо? — Дин качает головой и хлопает по переднему пассажирскому сиденью. — Перебирайся сюда, Кас. 

— Почему я здесь, Дин? — спрашивает вместо ответа Кастиэль и остается на прежнем месте. 

Дин думает, что это, возможно, самый важный момент в его посмертии, и не может так легко подобрать слова. 

— Потому что здесь есть все, в чем мы нуждаемся? — говорит в итоге Дин и чувствует себя дураком.

Он знает, что облажался — очень сильно и не один раз. Он знает, что причинил Кастиэлю такое количество боли, какое не причинил больше никому за всю свою жизнь. Он знает, что не заслуживает никакого второго шанса, потому что умер и просрал этот шанс даже не один раз, пока был жив. 

Кастиэль продолжает хмуриться. Он выглядит таким серьезным, даже воинственным, что Дин вдруг вспоминает, какая большая между ними разница. При жизни он не единожды испытывал на себе силу Кастиэля, но сейчас, когда с этим имеет дело исключительно душа, безо всяких ограничителей, это впечатляет в разы сильнее.

Дину страшно от мысли, что он заставил это сильное, могущественное существо испытать столько боли, что Кастиэль счел за счастье погибнуть. Погибнуть ради него, Дина. 

— Ты гораздо смелее меня, Кас, — замечает Дин. — Ты столько раз делал вместо меня первый шаг, что... Ты знаешь, я не умею говорить такие слова, Кас. Я даже сейчас, когда, кажется, что уже нечего терять, не могу заставить себя и сказать. 

— Сказать что, Дин? — Кастиэль склоняет голову набок привычным жестом, щурится, и Дин цепляется взглядом за лучистые морщинки у его глаз. Ему кажется, что это неправильно — ангел не должен выглядеть потрепанным жизнью. Но Кастиэль выглядит, даже сейчас, когда все кончено. 

Несмотря на это Кастиэль — все еще самое завораживающее зрелище в мире. Дин смотрит на него так, как не смотрел уже давно — долгим, ищущим взглядом, будто это поможет разгадать загадку. Будто во взгляде Кастиэля есть ответы на все вопросы. 

Может быть, так и есть. Дин боится отвести взгляд, потому что неожиданно остро вспоминает, как Кастиэль любил уходить, не попрощавшись. 

— Я рад, что ты вернул себе крылья, — хриплым голосом говорит Дин, и это определенно не то, что нужно было сказать. Но люди не меняются после смерти, ладно? 

— Джек сделал это. Когда вызволил меня из Пустоты, — уточняет Кастиэль. В его голосе сквозят горделивые нотки, и Дин неловко улыбается.

— Ты... Думаю, ты и правда был для него хорошим отцом. 

— Не только я повлиял на него, Дин, — спорит Кастиэль, пуская в свой тон больше эмоций, и Дин подавляет дрожь. Ему больно, чертовски больно от того, что из-за него Кастиэль закрывается. 

Ему все еще нестерпимо больно от того, что Кастиэль однажды посмел ему открыться, а потом погиб.

Дин открывает рот, чтобы сказать очередную глупость вместо того, что следовало сказать уже давно, но его прерывает щелчок магнитолы.

«Да, перед тобой две дороги, но в конце концов у тебя осталось время, чтобы сменить свой путь», — сквозь треск и помехи шепчут динамики, и Кастиэль бросает на приборную панель Импалы укоризненный взгляд. 

Дину кажется, что Кастиэль препирается мысленно с его Деткой, и это настолько абсурдно, что он чувствует необходимость вмешаться. 

— Кас, — зовет Дин и в ту же секунду понимает, что все еще не знает, что сказать. Или знает, но не может. Потому что никогда не мог. 

Кастиэль бросает на него взгляд, и Дин в нем едва не теряется. Но потом думает: исправить он уже ничего не может, но может хотя бы не сделать хуже.

— Прости меня, — говорит Дин. Кастиэль хмурится, и взгляд Дина мечется по его лицу в попытках ухватиться хоть за что-то. — Я должен был это сделать давным-давно и не один раз. Я был мудаком, настолько, что даже ты ушел, не выдержав. Настолько мудаком, что не попытался тебя остановить. 

— Ты не должен извиняться...

— Должен, — обрывает его Дин. — Знаешь, оказавшись тут, я подумал, что, сложись все немного иначе, и я стал бы просто отвратительным призраком, Кас. Потому что я никогда не мог быть честным. У меня могло остаться столько незаконченных дел, что Сэм разбирался бы в этом дерьме не одну неделю. Но... ты, Джек... вы решили все за меня, понимаешь? Вы ушли, оба, и мне... мне буквально ничего не осталось. 

— Ты мог получить счастливую жизнь, Дин. Спокойную, какую ты заслужил.

Дин читает в глазах Кастиэля грусть и сожаление, и это снова не то, что он хотел бы видеть.

— Нет, Кас, не мог. — Дин чувствует, что его голос предательски дрожит, и это раздражает настолько, что он почти готов сдаться и сказать снова не то, что должен. Но он шумно выдыхает, рассеянно касается ладонью плеча, на котором — он еще не видел, но чувствует — красуется давно потерянный шрам в виде обугленного отпечатка чужой ладони, и продолжает: — Потому что тебя больше не было. 

Это ни разу не похоже на ту искренность, что подарил ему на прощание Кастиэль, но Дин старается — по-настоящему старается. 

Он просто не может позволить Кастиэлю думать, что ему все равно. Потому что это не так, это настолько далеко от правды, что только один пернатый идиот мог этого не понимать. 

Дин уверен, что даже Джек понимал. 

— Я всегда мог надеяться только на Сэма и на тебя, Кас. Я помню, как поверил тебе, хотя у меня не было на это ни одного основания — честно, не было, и я старался найти подвох, пока не сдался. Потому что ты... Ты сказал, что я изменил тебя. Но не только ты изменился, Кас. Ты стал первым, кому я за годы позволил так глубоко войти в свою жизнь, что стал считать тебя семьей. Это не удалось никому, кроме тебя, даже Джеку, хоть я и пытался. 

Кастиэль смотрит на Дина пристально и серьезно, так что тому приходится отвести взгляд, чтобы сказать еще хоть слово.

— Потерять тебя, Кас, — это как потерять часть себя. И это в стократ хуже, чем потерять Сэма, потому что я всегда знал, что мы с ним еще встретимся. С тобой... с тобой все сложнее, верно? Ангел Господень, который оказался настолько отчаянным, что пал из-за какого-то человека, — Дин горько усмехается. — Я чувствовал вину за то, что ты потерял благодать. Я чувствовал боль, когда смотрел на силуэт твоих ослабевших крыльев на земле. Я чувствовал пустоту, когда ты оставил меня в бункере, героический ты ублюдок. И я, мать твою, поверить не могу, что ты действительно думал, я смогу после этого жить нормально. — Дин заставляет себя снова посмотреть Кастиэлю в лицо. — Мне не хватало тебя. Без тебя все потеряло последний смысл. Потому что, знаешь, Кас, кажется, ты — единственный, с кем я мог бы встретить не только вечность, но и обычную человеческую жизнь. Я знаю, что у тебя нет ни единого повода доверять мне после всего, но...

Дин все-таки моргает, потому что глаза нестерпимо режет. Когда он снова смотрит на заднее сиденье, оно пусто. Дин жмурится, криво усмехаясь, потому что — ну правда — на что он вообще рассчитывал? 

Его никогда не ждало пресловутое «долго и счастливо».

— Я услышал тебя, Дин, — раздается голос Кастиэля со стороны переднего пассажирского сиденья, и Дин чувствует почти невесомое прикосновение к своему плечу. 

Он не уверен, что может посмотреть сейчас на Кастиэля и не расплакаться, как двенадцатилетка. 

— Тогда поспешим, солнце, — шепотом выдыхает Дин и криво улыбается. — Я...

«Я не готов потерять тебя снова», — бьется в его голове, но произнести он не может. Кастиэлю, впрочем, это будто и не нужно. Он крепко сжимает плечо Дина, одним этим возвращая ему землю под ноги, и говорит:

— Я тоже, Дин, я тоже. 

Дин чувствует себя совершенно по-дурацки счастливым, когда ловит теплый взгляд Кастиэля по правую руку и вжимает педаль газа в пол. Его дом — это все еще дорога, шуршание колес по гравию и рев мотора. Вот только теперь его дом не пуст и, Дин надеется, не опустеет никогда. 

«И если ты внимательно вслушаешься, в конце концов мелодия к тебе придет. Когда едино все и мир — в одном, уж лучше быть скалой, а не катиться под откос», — убеждают динамики Импалы, но Дин совсем не слушает избранное Led Zeppelin. 

Дин смотрит на дорогу, украдкой бросает взгляд на Кастиэля, ловит его ответную улыбку и впервые чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым.

Как иронично, что это оказалось возможным лишь после того, как он нашел свою лестницу в небо.


End file.
